


Devourer of the Dead

by Savnock (Silex)



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion
Genre: Art, Gen, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Savnock
Summary: Sorry about the weird cropping. Problems with the picture and problems scanning meant that I ended up just taking a photo with the thing so I wouldn't have to keep fighting it.





	Devourer of the Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoxinus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoxinus/gifts).



> Sorry about the weird cropping. Problems with the picture and problems scanning meant that I ended up just taking a photo with the thing so I wouldn't have to keep fighting it.

[](https://imgur.com/hAZUxXR)


End file.
